Crashed Into You
by Rese1986
Summary: Emily and Matt are on their way to a secret getaway. But what happens when the engine on the plane fails? Will they survive? Or will they plummet to their deaths wishing they had told the other everything they'd never said...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this idea came to me the other day. I'm finally getting it written out! It's a storyline that has not been done yet for Standoff. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Ok. Well this is sudden...Where are you going?" Cheryl wasn't sure what to say but she couldn't deny them their vacation time.

"We can't tell you that." Matt replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Why the hell not?" Cheryl didn't like this one bit. _'They better not be doing something stupid!'_

"Oh, God! You're not eloping are you??" Cheryl asked, a look of horror on her face.

"No! Of course not!! We just need a vacation and don't want to be...uh interrupted..at all." Matt glanced at Emily as her cheeks turned a nice shade of red.

"Ok. That was more information than I needed to know...Well you certainly have the time so...Go!" Cheryl motioned at them with her hands.

"Two weeks! You better be back in two weeks and on time!" Cheryl yelled at them as Matt yanked Emily away.

* * *

"Where are we going Matt?" Emily asked as she packed her suitcase. 

"I told you it was a surprise!" Matt shoved all his clothes in his suitcase.

"You know those are going to be all wrinkled!!"

"So? I'll iron them later!" Matt zipped up his suitcase and set it on the floor.

"You know, I'm going to see where we are going as soon as we get to the airport. You may as well tell me now!" Emily finished folding the last of her clothes and placed them neatly in her suitcase.

"Nope!" Matt sat on the edge of the bed and grinned. He loved surprising her.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll get you back later!" Emily grinned now, knowing that was sure to get him.

"Aww come on Em! Don't be like that!" Matt walked over and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and nibbled gently on her ear lobe. She melted in his arms.

"So..not..fair, Flannery!" Emily gasped.

"Mmm. Maybe not. But it sure is fun." Matt turned her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Matt glanced at the clock to see if they had time for anything.

"Damn. We better stop this while we can. I don't want to miss our flight." Emily pressed her body against Matt's one last time before pulling away. He groaned and adjusted himself before bending down to get his suitcase.

"Are you all ready?" Matt stopped for a second, contemplating bringing his gun. He propped the suitcase on the bed and shoved it in quickly.

"Yeah I think I have everything...Why are you bringing your gun?" Emily asked as her eyebrows shot up.

"Huh? Oh I just want to be prepared, you know."

"Uh huh." Emily rolled her eyes at him then smiled.

"Let's go babe!" Matt gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading out to the car.

* * *

Emily squealed as Matt finally told her where they were going. She had dreamed of going there ever since she was a little girl. Emily resisted the urge to hop up in his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. That only led to one thing with them. 

"Ok let's go! We've got less than an hour to make it through security!" Matt took off with Emily in tow. The line was not that long and they made it through the security check point in less than 30 minutes. Matt had booked them a private plane but they still had to make it to the departing gate on time. He wrapped his arm around her tight as they showed the attendant their tickets.

"There you go. Have a nice flight!" She smiled kindly at them. Matt guided Emily down the long corridor to the plane, his hand firmly placed on the small of her back. Her body tingled from his touch. Only Matt could cause such a reaction in her. She shivered slightly and Matt took notice.

"Hey you cold, babe?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a chill." Matt smiled knowingly at her, and Emily blushed slightly.

"Hello! You must be Matt and Emily! I'm Eryn and I'll be taking care of you for the duration of this flight. If you'll hand me your suit cases, I can take care of those for you." Matt and Emily gladly handed their suitcases over and sat down in the first two seats. There were 9 seats total on the plane but it was just the two of them so they had their pick.

"Wow." Matt leaned back and sighed. He couldn't believe they were actually getting a much needed vacation.

"I know. I'm so excited, Matt. Thank you so much for this." Emily placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away.

"I can't right now. It's..." Emily trailed off, hoping Matt would understand.

"Yeah, I know." He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly. Matt couldn't wait till they landed and got to the hotel.

"I can't believe you booked us a private plane. How did you..." Emily stopped as Matt put a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about that ok. Just relax and enjoy it!" He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip then kissed her lightly.

"Ok Matt, Emily, can I get you something to drink?" Eryn returned a few moments later ready to serve them. Matt and Emily placed their drink orders then relaxed into their seats.

"This, is the way to fly, Em." Matt grinned.

* * *

Eight hours later they were both sound asleep. The plane had landed temporarily in Miami to fuel up, before taking off again. Matt and Emily lay entwined in other other's arms. The attendant smiled at the pair as she cleared their plates away. Matt and Emily were jerked awake suddenly as the plane started to shake violently. 

"Matt?!" Emily called out, as it had suddenly become very loud.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be fine." Matt yelled over the noise, buckling Emily's seat belt, then his own. He took her hand and held it tight. The plane continued to jerk down, then up and back down again. For the first time in his life, Matt was truly afraid. He shut his eyes and gripped Emily's hand even tighter. Emily felt hot tears sting her cheeks and then she shut her own eyes tight. The plane jolted again and evened out. Matt let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He turned to look at Emily.

"There. Its ok now. We're ok now." Matt and Emily both screamed as the plane dropped again and this time continued falling. As their lives flashed before them, they both saw the same thing.

The first day they were introduced as partners...Their first kiss, followed by their first night together and the best sex either had ever experienced...The near death experience in Mexico when they both realized they loved the other person...The first time they did say "I love you"...Their break-up and eventual make-up...

Matt felt tears in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of dying. In their line of work you had to be prepared for that possibility. No, what he was afraid of was Emily never knowing how deep he cared for her. Never getting to propose with the ring that was tucked away in his suitcase. Never seeing her walk down the isle with him waiting at the altar. As they continued to plummet, Matt realized he wasn't ready to leave her yet. He didn't want to.

"I LOVE YOU EMILY!" Matt shouted as tears poured down his face. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately for what was sure to be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY ONE

_'Ohhh! My head...'_ Matt brought his hand to his forehead and pressed hard trying to ease the pain. _'Where am I?'_ He opened his eyes finally, seeing only blue skies. Matt moved to sit up and let out a yelp. _'Ok so I've got a massive headache, probably a broken rib or two, and I'm on a beach. What the hell?' _Suddenly all the events came flooding back and Matt struggled to take it all in.

"Emily?!" He spoke aloud now. Matt jerked his head from side to side trying to find his girlfriend. He slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg.

"EMILY!" Matt started to panic. He looked in every direction and found no trace of anyone else being there. Matt felt tears sting his eyes.

"What was that?" Matt stopped all movements and listened closely.

"ohhhhhh." There it was again. It sounded like someone moaning. Matt hobbled over to the wooded area a couple hundred feet away from him. He immediately recognized the long leg that stuck out amongst the leaves and branches.

"Oh my God, Emily!" Matt sunk down to his knees and slowly removed the debris that covered her. Emily's shirt was ripped and Matt could see a deep gash in her stomach. Matt checked her vitals. Her pulse was strong and she was breathing, although with difficulty. Matt figured she was probably just in pain. He brushed her hair out of her face. Emily's left eye was already a nice shade of blue, with a small cut just above her brow. Matt's heart broke seeing her like this. He gently brushed his lips against hers. Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"Matt?" Emily asked. She looked around her confusion growing.

"Where are we? Oh my God..." Emily hissed in pain as her body finally caught up.

"Em? You ok?"

"It..hurts..." Emily tried to take deep breaths. Matt held her hand tight.

"Do you remember what happened?" Matt asked, concerned Emily might have a concussion.

"Ummm." Emily bit her lip, half in pain, half trying to remember.

"The last thing I remember is you telling me we were going on a vacation. Is this the vacation?" Emily asked still very confused. Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"No babe, this isn't the vacation." Matt smiled at her but was still concerned. That's an awful long time lapse for her not to remember.

"So where are we then? Are you hurt too?" Emily suddenly realized Matt himself was battered and bruised. Matt decided to ignore the second question, not wanting to worry her.

"I have no idea where we are. I just remember..." Matt stopped not yet ready to relive the events of last night.

"I think we are on an island somewhere. From what I can tell, it looks like we are alone." He looked away at the wide expanse of beach in front of them.

"It sure is beautiful though." Matt was trying to stay positive.

"Yeah." Emily tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. They were stranded on an island somewhere and she had no clue how they even got there. She suspected there was a plane crash but Matt had never actually said those words. Matt was lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure how long either of them had been out. Matt shut his eyes as he relived the crash over again.

_Matt pulled away from Emily and glanced out the window. The ocean was getting closer and closer. Matt tightened his grip on her._

_"Matt, Emily!" Eryn yelled as she strapped herself into the seat next to them. _

_"Get into the crash position!" Eryn yelled again then readied herself for the impact. Matt and Emily followed suit and leaned forward, their heads tucked tightly against their knees. Matt squeezed his eyes shut once again and grabbed Emily's hand. _

"MATT!" Emily yelled this time trying to get his attention. Matt's eyes snapped open and he looked back at Emily.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Emily scrunched her face up in worry. She had tried to get his attention three times before yelling his name.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Matt looked away quickly and wiped at his eyes.

"We need to find some shelter. And get you cleaned off." Matt motioned to the gash on her stomach. _'Who knows what other injuries you might have.' _He thought to himself.

"Ok. Here, help me up." Emily extended one of her hands. Matt grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up slowly. Emily hissed in pain as she came to a sitting position.

"I've never experienced anything so painful." She bit her lip trying to stop the tears.

"Why don't you just wait here, Em." Matt brushed away her tears.

"No. I need to get up. If nothing else, I need to get in the water and try to clean up a bit." Emily stuck her hand out again and Matt helped her up into a standing position. She clutched her stomach in pain.

"Oh, God!" Emily let the tears fall now. Matt tried to comfort her, not wanting her to see how much pain he himself was in. He finally gasped in pain, unable to hide it any longer.

"Matt? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just...damnit!" Matt shut his eyes against the pain that shot through his leg with a new intensity. Emily pulled back from Matt and helped him down into the sand. Blood started to seep through his pants.

"Matt, take off your pants." He looked at Emily like she was crazy.

"No, not for that! You're bleeding!" Emily had to fight to roll her eyes. Typical guy.

"Oh." Matt undid his pants and Emily helped him pull them down.

"Oh God." Emily's face turned pale as she saw the huge gash in Matt's leg.

"It's not that bad..." Matt tried, not wanting either of them to panic.

"Matt!" Emily eyes filled with tears again.

"What are we going to do?" The reality of their situation finally came crashing down on her. Both Matt and herself were seriously injured. How were they going to survive? Did anyone even know where they were?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update this sooner! But I'm just getting over a case of writers block. I think I'm good to go now though. So look forward to lots of updates!

I thought I'd mention how I came up with the title to this story. It came from a song by the group Daughtry. The song is called "Crashed". It's a good song and a good group. Here's part of the chorus:

_**And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.**_

* * *

****

The pain in Matt's leg finally subsided and the pair made their way slowly to the ocean. They needed to get their wounds cleaned up the best they could to prevent infection. It took them a few minutes to get to the water and they walked in slowly. Emily hissed in pain as the waves crashed against her stomach. Matt held her against him to steady her.

"I'm ok." Emily kept on walking further. When the water got about waist high they stopped.

"Make sure you splash some water on your face too. You've got a pretty nasty cut above your eye." Matt informed her.

"Ok." They stayed in the water for about 10 minutes, ensuring all their wounds were cleaned the best they could be under the circumstances. Matt took Emily's hand and led her slowly back to shore.

"Do you remember what happened yet?"

"No." Emily wasn't saying very much and Matt was becoming worried. He stopped and pulled Emily in his arms, as a wave crashed against them.

"It's going to be ok." He held her against him and felt her body shaking.

"I'm scared, Matt."

"I know. I'm here with you though and I'll take care of you. I promise." He kissed her forehead, then her eyes, and finally kissed her on the mouth. Emily deepened the kiss, wanting, needing to feel close to Matt. She pressed her body against him, ignoring the pain. Matt felt his body responding but neither were in any shape to go any further. Matt pulled back.

"Emily. Stop. We can't do this now. Let's just get back to the shore." He brushed away a tear and they started walking again. Matt studied the beach and something caught his eye. It looked like a suitcase. He was filled with the hope of finding something they could use to help them survive. As they reached the shore, Matt led Emily a few feet away from the water and helped her onto the sand.

"Wait here." He took off for the wooded area by where he found Emily.

"Matt?! Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Just wait there, Em!" He continued to hobble along. Matt moved quickly and reached the suitcase in record time. It was his own. He quickly opened it and was relieved to see it was completely dry inside. Matt grabbed his gun first and checked it out. Everything appeared to be in working order. Emily watched Matt but was unable to see what he was doing. He looked around and then headed further into the woods.

"Matt!" Emily yelled. _'What is he doing?'_

He glanced around quickly, afraid of what might be lurking, and continued on his quest. Matt walked along further and came across Emily's suitcase. _'At least she'll have clothes.' _He thought to himself. Matt stopped as he heard groaning. It was off in the distance and his first thought was Emily. He could see a little through the trees and she appeared to be ok. He listened closer…

"_Ohhhhhh" _

Matt inched forward slowly, following the sounds of someone clearly in pain. He came to a clearing in the wooded area and saw a woman lying amongst some debris. Matt immediately recognized her. It was the flight attendant.

"Eryn!" He made his way over to her and got down on his knees. She was in worse shape than Matt and Emily combined.

"Eryn, can you hear me? Where does it hurt?" She opened her eyes and stared at Matt.

"Everywhere" she whispered.

"Ok. It's going to be ok." Matt looked her over for any open wounds.

"No." Matt looked up again, as Eryn shook her head slightly. He leaned closer to hear her better.

"I'm…dying. I just…do me a favor?"

"No, don't talk like that. You're going to be just fine!" Matt blinked back tears. He barely knew this woman but he felt a connection with her after what they had just gone through.

"It's ok." She smiled weakly at him.

"Please tell my family I love them."

"No, you're going to tell them yourself. As soon as we get off this island!" Matt wiped away a couple of tears.

"Please…" She begged him silently with her eyes.

"Ok." He nodded his head as a few more tears spilled over.

"Matt, there was a first aid kit on the plane. Try to find it." Eryn struggled to take a deep breath. She was fading fast.

"Oh God." Matt felt her pulse. It was weak. Matt sat down in the sand and grabbed Eryn's hand.

"Shelter, find shelter…..fish is easy to catch….you need food." As she lay there dying, Eryn was focused on helping Matt survive. It touched him deep within his soul.

"Shhh. Save your breath." Matt ran his fingers through her hair. Eryn blinked her eyes a few times trying to hold on as long as possible.

"Is Emily…?"

"Yeah, she survived."

"Take care of her." Eryn whispered, as she took her final breath. Matt closed her eyes and laid her gently in the sand. He pulled his knees to chest and sobbed quietly. What would become of him and Emily? Would they suffer the same fate? For the first time Matt felt helpless. After a few minutes he pulled himself together and got back on his feet. He took off his shirt and covered Eryn, then headed back through the woods.

He grabbed Emily's suitcase and carried it back to where his own was. Matt suddenly remembered the ring. He searched frantically through all his clothes. Matt was about to give up when he felt the small box tucked into a pair of jeans. He pulled it out and opened it. Matt smiled then buried the ring under his clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt for both him and Emily then headed back to the beach.

"Matt are you ok? You just disappeared…." Emily stopped as she saw the somber look on her boyfriends face.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm, I went searching for your suitcase. I found Eryn…." Emily gasped and her eyes went big as she only imagined what Matt had just seen.

"She was alive but her injuries were too extensive. She…she didn't make it." Matt looked away. He didn't really want to tell Emily that but knew she'd find out eventually.

"Oh my God." Emily closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Matt sunk down next to her and pulled her close.

"I'm gonna take care of you Emily. I mean it." He kissed on the lips and then stood up.

"I'm going back into the woods."

"What? Why? No, Matt you can't. It's not safe!"

"I have to. Eryn said there was a first aid kit on the plane. I have to find it, Em." He gave Emily the jeans and t-shirt he grabbed from her suitcase and then headed back towards the woods. He couldn't save Eryn. But he would do everything in his power to see that Emily survived. Even if it meant his own death.

* * *

A/N: This story is going to be less dramatic from here on out. I promise. It's going to start getting fun now in the next few chapters.


End file.
